


Klance Headcanons

by BecEmber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecEmber/pseuds/BecEmber
Summary: A series of headcanons involving Klance. Just how they develop feelings, how they tell each other, and how their friends react.





	Klance Headcanons

1\. Keith had a crush first, but Lance recognized his crush quicker.  
2\. Keith doesn't really know how to express his crush but can at least act normal around Lance. Lance becomes overly aware of everything he does and acts awkward and laughs too loud and can't flirt (but don't worry, Keith thinks it's cute.)  
3\. Pidge figures out Lance's crush and immediately told Hunk, and the two of them endlessly tease Lance.  
4\. Shiro wants to help them but doesn't understand why they can't just tell each other how they feel????  
5\. Lance, (at the pushing of Pidge and Hunk) asks Keith out on a date, and during the movie he's barely even watching it. But then Keith without even knowing it, puts his arm around Lance, and Lance just leans into it.  
6\. Lance is def more physically affectionate, but Keith doesn't mind it. (unless it gets a little too PDA)  
7\. Lance went in for the kiss after their first date. Keith walked Lance back to his room and at the last second Lance turned around and planted a kiss and then zipped into his room, blushing like crazy. Meanwhile Keith is still standing in the hallway looking at Lance's door, but he has a smile on his face and practically skips back to his room. It also feels weird to Keith to be this happy.  
8\. Keith said "I love you" first. The team was in their lions and Lance said some stupid joke and it made Keith laugh and it just came out. But since they were in the lions, everyone heard and both boys are freaking out and Lance quietly whispers it back which makes them blush more, and Hunk is crying cause he's so happy for them.  
9\. Keith is really bad at showing his affection, but Lance understands that and is okay with it. They even come up with this thing that whenever Keith needs to express his emotions but doesn't know how, he can just grab Lance's hand and give it a little squeeze. Lance knows this means Keith loves him but just doesn't know how to express it.  
10\. Keith is worried about what the galaxy will think about them dating, they are Voltron after all. At some event, the aliens see Lance and Keith keep holding hands and it spreads like wildfire. Turns out though, aliens don't see any really problem with it. I mean after all, they has cross species relationships, so two dudes is no big deal. A lot of them even think it's cute that they are together.   
11\. Coran is just kinda like, "Ok, i'm happy for you." He doesn't get why they made it a big deal of telling him, he already knew.  
12\. Allura likes to tease Lance since he use to flirt with her, by flirting with Keith. (Keith was confused at first but now flirts back. Or at least his version of flirting which is just him being nicer than normal.)  
13\. Lance's family is so loving and doting on Keith, especially mama McClain.   
14\. Krolia feels guilty about leaving Keith and not being there for him, so she supports this relationship endlessly.   
15\. Seeing them together gives Shay the confidence to tell Hunk she likes him. (hunk likes her too)


End file.
